No Spicy Food, Please!
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: There are a lot of things we don't know about Ulrich...


**Author's Note:**

 **This was originally for Valentine's, but I guess it's good enough for a late father's day, right?**

 **But, I'm a loner so...this is for my own pleasure! Review if you agree!**

 **Now, if I had to guess, Ulrich is kind of secretive, but Yumi will get a huge secret from him today!**

 **On with the Story!**

I look in the mirror; do I have everything I need?

Jacket? Check.

Phone in case of XANA attack? Check.

Money? A way of transportation? Double yeah.

The door closes behind me, making my way out of the campus. Gosh, it's a miracle that it's Sunday, meaning no school, no or Jim. I'm actually willing to go outside instead of sleeping all day, so that's a start.

Well, every Valentine's...I treat myself to something I've never done before. Last year, I had my first banana split, and this year will be my first Japanese style restaurant. I will randomly choose something for myself and try it. I'd hate for it to be something like...like tuna. Whoever eats that stuff should live underwater with tuna for the rest of their life.

Oh great, I think I missed the bus! Darn it. Taking a seat next to the front gates of the school, I put in earbuds that were already in my jacket conveniently, start putting anything that's on my phone. Instantly, my phone is on Paramore.

"Oh yeah! Love this song!" I say a little too loud, seeing some curious stares on the other side of the street that laid in front of me. Sheepishly trying to cover the slight pink that covered my cheeks, I slowly turn up the volume in hopes that I'll find some sort of taxi or something like that. I actually wouldn't have went in the bus, I feel a little pricey.

Which scares me a little, and it could mean that I won't have enough money for the restaurant.

You know what? If I have just a little less than 90 euros, than let it be. I get up from the bench, walk across the street. Maybe I'll have more luck getting a taxi there than where I am.

I was right, you know. A couple more songs passed by, and waved my hand almost violently at the yellow taxi, the man in it slowing down and opening the door for me. Well, there were two taxi, and I went inside the one with the man opening the door, it would seem a little disrespectful if I went in the other one.

"Thank you." I say, smiling and handing him the address.

"So how's Valentine's day for you so far?" The man asks.

"Well, it's just getting started for me. I have a slight tradition where I try something new every year." I reply, turning off the current song on my phone.

"So you haven't went to...a Japanese restaurant?"

"Nope."

"Well, you were missing out. I personally am a fan of Japanese food, and I've been to this restaurant as well. It's a bit pricey though, think you can pay for it?" He makes a left, as I slide to the right of the car because I forgot to put the seat belt on.

"I think I can." Nodding, I look at the mirror near the man. "Wait a second..." I whisper. It's been like, five minutes, and the other taxi from before has been behind us all this time? A little weird. Maybe that person in the car is going to the same place?

I ignore it, trying to start up the conversation again. "So, what's your favorite thing to eat over there?"

"The restaurant? Definitely the shrimp soup with a little noodles on the side. You should go try that." The taxi makes another left, but this time, I don't move because I actually have my seat belt on.

"Then I'll try that." I mean, shrimp's pretty good, so what's so bad about it if it's put in a soup?

"..And here's your restaurant." He opens up the door again for me, which I kindly accept and thank him.

"Here's the money-"

"Well...this one's on the house." The man smiles and gets in the car. "You're like, the first person that actually makes a conversation instead of complete silence."

"I can be talkative." I smirk at him, both thumbs up. "Have a good time, bud!" He drives away from the restaurant and I start walking to the double doors.

"So this is where you were going to. Kind of surprising though." I stop my tracks, gulping. And I thought I was going to be by myself today, but of course; the person in the other taxi was Yumi.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be a one man mission. _Very_ dangerous." I turn around, Yumi smirking back and walking towards me. "Don't tell me that was _you_ in that other taxi."

"Well, for a person who sucks at math, I find it impressive that you found that out." Scoffing in annoyance, I ask her, without trying to blush;

"Want to come with me? After all, you went all the way here so..."

"Sure." Holding my breath as she takes my hand. "Let's go." I lead her to the entrance , opening the right door. "Ladies first, right?"

"I should be holding the door for you then." We both chuckle.

"Table for two, please." Yumi says to the front girl.

"Follow me." The lady leads us to a table near the front of the restaurant. On the table were two menus.

"Enjoy the date guys." She says, both of us blushing red and not saying back to her.

"Well, I already know want." I say.

"And that would be?"

"Shrimp soup."

"You like seafood? Interesting." I smirk. "I never knew."

"Well, I keep my guard up a lot." I flip through the menu. "You know what you want?"

"Eh, it's between the lobster noodles or the clam soup." Setting down my menu, I look through my wallet, making sure I can afford it. "Wait, you're paying it? You sure about that? I've been to this restaurant, and it's a little pricey."

"I feel pricey today, anyway." I smirk, showing my wallet, as Yumi goes wide eyed.

"Aren't you the one prepared?"

"Yep." A waitress goes to our table. "Have you decided on what you want to order?"

"Lobster noodles; a side of kimchi, please." I looked at her with such confusion.

"Kimchi? What's that?" I ask, shyly scratching my head at her response.

"Wow, you don't even know what _kimchi_ is?" What surprised me was that the waitress looked at me as if she saw a ghost. "Well, you should try it. It's really good, in my opinion."

"Then I guess I'll try it as well." I reply.

"And what would you like?" The waitress continued.

"Umm...I'd like the shrimp soup with a side of noodles." I say.

"Got it!" As she's about to walk away, I see Yumi whispering something incoherent in her ear. The waitress nods, before disappearing into the sounds of people talking.

"Hmm...how about rock, paper, scissors?" I smirk as I say that. Despite my lower hand in fighting, I've almost always won this game.

"You're on."

After very competitive games, Yumi's won only two times; out of like, one hundred times. I've held a smirk the whole time, getting cockier by the second. After one last round, the same waitress comes back with our food.

"You had the lobster noodles, right?" She asks to Yumi.

"Yep!" A bowl and a plate of this _'kimchi'_ stuff goes her way, blushing very slightly as I see Yumi licking her lips in hunger.

"And here's your shrimp soup with noodles." I blush a little harder, the waitress winking at me as she passes my food as well.

"Enjoy you two!"

"Thank you...Tayler." Yumi says, us both seeing the name tag on her shirt.

"No problem." Tayler leaves one last time into the restaurant.

"Now, you should try it first, I want to see your reaction." Yumi says, smirking.

"Well... okay." I take a spoonful of soup, letting the taste linger in my mouth.

"Hmm...I dunno, it's..!" My tongue starts to throb in pain, breathing heavily. "Oh my God! What's in this?!" I try to cool my mouth by taking some noodles.

"Spicy pepper." She laughs. "It's used in some types of kimchi. Want to try some?"

"No!" I shake my head, the immense amount of heat starting to tame itself. "I've never tried anything spicy before!"

Before I could even realize, Yumi shoves some kimchi in my mouth, once again setting my mouth of fire. I try to act a little tougher this time, taking the time to chew through the food and letting the spice burn my tongue and throat.

"I don't think I like spicy food, Yumes."

"Yeah, I think I can tell." My face goes red when she pecks my cheek and smiles.

"Take me next time when you want to try something... new." She laughs. "I'd love to see you all cute and stuff."

"O-Okay." I shyly look down. "As long as you peck me on the cheek like that- forget i said that."

"Nah, I'll do it every time. It's cute the most when you blush anyway." This time, I blush a little less when Yumi pecks my cheek again.

 **(FIN)**

 **Well, it's a tiny bit late for Valentine's, but it shouldn't be that big of a problem. XD**

 **Of course it's late! I edited this because I thought it was horrible, so it's around 4 MONTHS late... (Now for a late Father's day story...)**

 **If you liked this, PLEASE leave a review, or a favorite! Or BOTH!**

 **Well then..**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
